


Romantic Fiction

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Communty: weasleyworship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hogwarts Harry pays Percy a visit and finds some interesting reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for a Percy ficathon at the weasleyworship LJ community.

"Oh, my angel, my sweet, I declare my undying love for you and prostrate myself at your feet!" Harry held his hands to his heart. It was a nice dramatic effect, he thought.

Percy looked up from the stack of papers on his makeshift desk. "What?"

"What?" Harry said, mocking Percy's tone. He held up the book he'd found in the loo. " _Passion Amidst Potions_?" he said, looking at the back cover. "'Winsome Wendolyn Winkle, ward to her uncle, Walter Wharton, had everything she ever wanted... until a freak accident claimed her uncle's life! Now, the spoiled witch must earn a living--by apprenticing to the mysterious Potions master, Manfred Manhard!'" Harry snorted. "'Manhard'." 

"It's Penelope's," Percy said, going back to his papers.

"Oh? You aren't reading about Manfred and Wendolyn's star-crossed love?" Harry examined the cover. A blond muscular wizard and a bosomy red-haired witch embraced passionately and pulled apart, only to embrace again. 

"Don't you want to read how she ensnares me in her silken web of innocent desire?" said the blond wizard.

"What?" Harry said, staring. The cover illustration _was_ a painting, rather than a photograph. He'd just never thought mass-produced copies could be charmed to speak. 

"I don't ensnare him!" the witch said indignantly. "He seduces me slowly with his mysterious air and manly touches."

"Why should I want to read it if I know how it turns out in the end?" Harry asked. 

"It's not the destination, it's the journey, eh mate?" the wizard said, tugging at the witch's already low-cut robes to expose her heaving bosom.

"And he weaves a heady fog of ever-spiraling passion around me," the witch said practically.

Harry frowned, trying to figure out how one weaved a fog of anything, let alone made it ever-spiral. 

" _You_ know," the witch said. "It's... romantic. Look at page 216."

The book fell open to page 216 without Harry having to look for it. Almost like someone had read that particular passage many times over.

_Wendolyn raised one hand to her heaving bosom, and held the other out to stay Manfred's advances. Her delicate fingertips jumped, as though burned, when they came into contact with the hard plane of his chest._

_"Wendolyn, I will have you," he purred. She felt a firebolt of desire dart to the center of her being._

_Looking into the deep, unfathomable midnight pools of his eyes, she trembled, knowing he was right. He **would** have her, take her innocence, and she would give herself freely._

_"I- I-" she gasped, her arm faltering. He swiftly took advantage of her hesitation and swooped in to embrace her, pressing his tumescence to her molten core. Strong hands cupped her alabaster globes; rough lips teased and taunted her nipples to diamond-hard peaks. She felt desire pool in her womanhood. Was this what it felt like to be one of his potions? Stirred and coaxed until the fumes sparkled and swirled. "Oh, yes," she said, arching her back wantonly. "Take me, make me yours."_

Harry coughed and shut the book. "Romantic, huh?" he said to the witch on the cover. She shrugged and winked.

"Who-- are you talking to Penelope's book?" Percy said, twirling his quill absently. "It's a simple charm. I don't think they can't say much beyond advertising the story."

"Do you know what sort of story your girlfriend is reading?" Harry said, dropping the book to the floor. The witch squeaked. Harry walked behind Percy and put both hands on his shoulders. "Something tells me she isn't entirely... satisfied," he whispered, leaning close enough to brush Percy's earlobe with his mouth. 

Percy twitched and ducked away. "I've really got to finish this report," he muttered. "What do you mean, 'not entirely satisfied'?" he said, twisting his head to look at Harry. "I have every reason to believe Penelope finds our relations more than satisfactory."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved his hands from Percy's shoulders to his chest. " _I'm_ not satisfied, and I want to have some relations," he said, pinching both of Percy's nipples at the same time. "We haven't much time, and you're screwing around with stupid reports when you could be--"

"Don't say it," Percy said, hitting Harry on the nose with the end of his quill. "Just a few more minutes."

"Oh, you'll pencil it in?" Harry frowned. He pulled Percy's glasses off and threw them on the desk.

"Harry..."

"Perce. It's time to get to the sex part of your secret homosexual affair. You know, the fun bits?" Percy's back stiffened and Harry cringed internally.

"Don't call it that," Percy said. 

"What am I supposed to call it then?" Harry said. Percy could be really annoying at times. If it weren't so bloody worth it when his reserve broke down, Harry would give up on him.

"Just-- it's not-- I'm not... I have a _girl_ friend," Percy said, as if he were providing an alibi to a panel of Aurors. "This--what we do--it's just... blowing off steam." 

"'Blowing off steam'?" Harry's mouth curled into a smile. "Percy," he said, pinching Percy's nipples again, "Ignatius," he moved one hand down to cup Percy's erection, "Weasley," he finished, flicking his tongue into Percy's ear. "You can call it what you like, but I know what you are." He grinned and swiveled Percy's chair around to face him. 

"Harry. My report is due tomorrow, and it's terribly important. I have to finish it--"

"Shirt-lifter," Harry said, pulling Percy's shirt out of his trousers. "Broom rider." He undid Percy's trouser buttons.

"Harry.... If I do well with this quill nib consistency report, I might be able to transfer back out of Office Supply."

"Odd wand," Harry said. He tugged Percy's trousers down to his ankles and knelt to mouth his cock through his y-fronts. 

"Um. I've only got another inch or two to write...."

"Steam. Blower." Harry rubbed his cheek against the line of coarse red hair leading from Percy's navel to his cock. 

"Oh, hell," Percy said. His shoulders slumped in surrender. "Let's be quick about it, though." 

Harry pulled Percy's underwear down to join his trousers. Percy's cock bobbed expectantly. "Hm... what next?" Harry said, tapping his chin, as if in thought.

Percy nudged forward. "Come on," he said. 

Harry grinned. "Come on what?"

"Oh, for-- Harry, please," Percy said, pulling Harry's glasses off and trying to guide his head.

"No," Harry said, grinning wider. "Not till you tell me what it is you want."

"You _know_ what I want," Percy whispered, his voice getting lower with every word. "I want what you came over here for. Suck me."

"What?" Harry said, cupping one hand behind an ear.

Percy's face went red. "Do you need a form A-531/D, Request for Service?" he said harshly. "I want you to suck my co-- oh..." Harry obliged before Percy could finish his sentence. 

This was why he kept coming 'round to see Percy: the rough hands tangled in his hair; the barely whispered words, _Yes, Harry. So good Harry. Your mouth is so hot. I could fuck you till morning. You love wrapping your lips around my cock, don't you Harry_ ; the whimper when Harry grazed his teeth along the underside of his prick; the thick, hot smooth skin sliding under his lips, his tongue; the flood of warm, bitter fluid in his mouth, and looking up to see Percy's normally prim face flushed and sweaty. 

Harry sat back on his heels and let Percy drift. He felt enormously pleased with himself. Then he saw the clock. "Shite!" he said, standing up. 

Percy opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"The clock," Harry said, gesturing. "I should go." The large clock had two hands, one for Percy and one for Penelope. Penelope's was pointing at "Leaving Work." (Percy's said, "Taking a Break.")

"Sod the clock," Percy said magnanimously. "There's a little time." He stood and started to walk towards Harry, only to get his feet tangled in his trousers. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Harry laughed before he could stop himself. 

"Laughing when I'm about to do you a favor?" Percy said, pursing his lips. Harry went to help him up, only to have Percy wave him off. "That's not very sporting." He grabbed Harry's waist and quickly unfastened his trousers.

Harry glanced at the clock, then the fireplace. "Percy..." 

"Shh. Only taking longer. Inefficient," Percy said. Harry's knees buckled when Percy swallowed his prick down as far as he could. 

"Damn," he choked out. They clumsily maneuvered together until Harry could lean against the desk.

Percy sucked hard and fast. Harry expected Penelope to come flooing in at any second, and felt a rush of excitement and embarrassment at the picture they'd present: trousers around their ankles, shirts still on, all sweaty and messy. It'd be a nasty way to find out your boyfriend was a Beater, not a Chaser. 

He looked down at Percy's mouth, wet and swollen around his prick. It didn't take much more before he came, shuddering and grabbing hold of Percy's shoulders to stay upright.

After a moment, he sighed and pulled up his trousers. "Come on." 

"Come on what?" Percy said, imitating Harry's voice. He sounded amused, and he made no move to get dressed.

"Unless you want your girlfriend to--" Harry stopped when he looked at the clock again. Penelope's hand now pointed at "Drinks With The Girls." Percy laughed.

"You little sneak," Harry said. "You knew she wasn't coming straight home?"

"Well. I suppose she could have decided to stop in and change her clothes," Percy said. 

Harry sat down on the floor next to Percy. "Fucker," he said. Percy smiled. "Poof. Bent wand." He leaned up for a kiss. Percy needed a shave; his chin was stubbly and rough. "Cock. Sucker." He opened Percy's mouth with his tongue and licked inside the slick warmth. "I might have buggered you properly if you hadn't had your joke," he said, resting his head against the desk leg. 

"Mm," Percy said. "She's usually out till midnight or so. I have to finish my report, but after, maybe...?" 

"Yeah?" Harry stood up and stretched. "Come visit the Burrow with me. I've got a whole week off from Puddlemere." He'd asked the same question every time he met Percy since the first time, six months before when he'd run into Percy in a Muggle gay bar, all nervous and tightly wound, sipping at his lager. Every time, Percy squirmed and evaded the question. "Your mum misses you."

"Harry. I-- just let me finish this report. Maybe if I get my transfer. I don't want to go back while I have such a low position," he said flatly. "Like a kicked dog with my tail between my legs."

Harry scowled. "How long will that take? You won't even--" He threw up his hands. "Leave Penelope. Ditch her and come to the Burrow. I'll help smooth things over." 

"Ditch Penelope?" Percy said. He sounded shocked at the idea.

"Yeah. Only, you know, nicer than that." Harry poked Percy's shoulder. "What we do, it isn't just blowing off steam."

"I don't know," Percy said skeptically. 

"Right." Harry picked up his glasses and the book he'd dropped. "Right. I'll just use the toilet and go."

He took the book back to the bathroom where he'd found it.

"Well. That was... romantic," the witch on the cover said. The wizard had his eyes shut tight.

"What do you know," Harry muttered. 

"Quite a lot, actually," the witch said. "This is a limited re-release of _Passion Amidst Potions_ by the reclusive and mysterious Serena Snickle. It was the first in a massively popular trilogy, followed by _The Potions Master And The Princess_ , and the final thrilling conclusion, _Love Potion, Love Spell_."

"And?" Harry said.

"And, well, he didn't say he _wouldn't_ , did he?" the witch said, folding her arms across her ample bosom.

"No, not really," Harry said. 

The witch smiled. "That's a sure sign his mind is saying 'no' while his heart is saying 'yes'!" she said, clapping her hands. "Just like Master Manhard after Wendolyn offered him her body and her heart. He thought a rake with his dark past wasn't worthy of such a pure and innocent treasure, so he rejected her! It took seventy-five more pages for her to melt his icy reserve." 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right," he said. "Back to the bookrack with you." He dropped the book onto the rack, next to Percy's _Ministry Monthly Bulletin_. 

 

Still. Maybe he should ask again. Mrs. Weasley would love to see Percy, and she liked Harry no matter what. And he'd grown to be quite good at persuasion....


End file.
